


His Only One

by H2PHaarate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2PHaarate/pseuds/H2PHaarate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this time, is <em>finally</em> his time. His time to meet <em>him</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Continuance of my other fanfic "I am not the Only one". I want to make the other fanfic as a 'Sad Ending' so I make this one on request of Pretty Boxes (one of my comment in my first fanfic).  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this :D

He woke up with a bad hangover and grunted to shut down the fucking alarm on his bedside table. Messaging his temple for a few second before opening his eyes and swung his foot off the bed.

“Good morning, baby.” He whispered and kissed his husband photo before putting it again on his bedside table. He smiled and nodded before walked to the bathroom.

Bacon and sunny side-up egg always be his breakfast for the past months, something his husband will not allow him to have because, “IT’S GREASY, DEREK!” 

Soft chuckle escape his lips as he set the table to eat his breakfast. Their house feels empty, so empty he was always afraid to come home every night. He would spend his days after work mostly in a bar, drinking, and come home in half sobered stated sometimes he slept on the floor right beside their front door. Something his husband would not allowed too.

The sunny side-up eggs he ate taste salty, not because he put too much salt on them –but because his tears mixed up on his plate. But he will still ate everything on his plate, since Stiles, his beloved husband hate it when he left something on his plate. He keep eating as he smiles to a framed picture of his husband in front of him. He always put his picture on the table in front of him, to accompany him eating.

Stiles burned everything he own, including every single picture of him. But Derek still have some photo of him when he’s stalking him back in their teenage days. When he was so in love with this beautiful kids in their neighborhood, who used to play on the perverse that owned by his family. The beautiful boy who turned to be a beautiful man he called husband.

He remember that time when he used to take a picture of that beautiful boy every time he and his best friend, Scott McCall, played on the perverse. Remember how when they already together, he will take a picture of Stiles sleeping beside him without him knowing. He remember just how much he loves Stiles he took photos of him in every chance he got. Remember how much he loves Stiles until he couldn’t even sleep without him beside him. 

But he forgot about him once he met Jennifer. Ended hurting Stiles in every possible way he could.

He never met with Jennifer again after he lost Stiles –he never met anyone again. He shut himself inside their house, busy doing nothing but crying and lamenting like he was the most pitiful human being.

It was 2 months after Stiles funeral that he start to care again, care about the world. The world without Stiles. He would woke up feeling miserable everyday, and start his day. Being a company president doesn’t allow him to take a break forever. He has employee to take care of. Stiles always complained to him when he took too much time off the company. His Stiles always complain about everything.

Jennifer came to his office days after he came back to the office, and ask him to fulfill his promise to marry him. Derek have been wanting to go meet Jennifer to set things up, but he’s too busy ruining himself with alcohol and tears from his eyes. Talking about sarcastic remark Stiles would say if he saw him right now.

_“The obstacle in our love is gone, Derek. Finally.”_

Derek give the tape and letter she sent to Stiles back to Jennifer and the divorced papers she gave him too. He want to slap Jennifer for calling Stiles an Obstacle. _His Stiles._ but he want to slap himself more, for loving someone like her in the first place. He want to blame Jennifer about everything, but he realized that he was the one to blame.

He ended their relationship with Jennifer, _“Stiles is not an obstacle, he is MY husband. And we’re both killed him.”_ Jennifer didn’t think that Derek would know about her sending this tape and letter. But what she doesn’t know that a married couple never keep a secret, well, that was on Stiles’s side since Derek keep his affair with Jennifer from him.

Happiness is no longer in his life since Stiles gone. He feels miserable every morning, and more when the night comes. There are no Stiles when he woke up, and no more Stiles when he came home at night. His heart hurting every time he come back home to an empty house, he couldn’t hear a sound from their kitchen anymore–a place where Stiles always cooks for him, and he have to sleep on the cold bed, alone.

+++

He’s now standing in front of a black marble headstone with gold writing on it. _**“Genim Stilinski-Hale. Beloves son, husband, brother and friend.”**_

Derek put a bouquet of white roses on the headstone and leaned down to kiss it. A routine he started to do since he walked out his house after the funeral. He remember he ran to nearest flower shop then run here, crying while seeking for forgiveness. He should go to a church for forgiveness, but he didn’t need god forgiveness, he needed Stiles’s.

“How are you, baby.? Good?” He slowly run his hand on the smooth surface of the headstone. “I am not too good over here, since I missed you so bad...” he whispered as tears started falling on his checks.

After all those years crying, he was though there are no longer tears to shed. He even shocked himself that he can still crying on his forties.

“I am sorry... I still can’t come to meet you.” He smiled and wipe his tears with his sleeve. “I guest you still didn’t want to meet me, huh? Ten years still not enough for you to forgive me. You’re still mad at me, right, baby?” He smiles more.

He looked around the cemetery, only white as long as he can see. The only one who would come a cemetery in this cold winter weather like this, maybe, is him. But he doesn’t care. He need to see Stiles, of he won’t be able to live. To live and suffer some more through his life as a punishment for hurting his husband he promised to protect in front of god on their wedding.

When the time comes for him to meet Stiles, he will beg for his forgiveness again. Stiles may will punch, kick or choke him to death (again), but until then, he’ll take this cruel punishment.

“I am going home now, baby. Please wait for me a little longer.” He kissed the black marble stone once more. “I love you.”

It’s funny when he think just how easy now to said he loves Stiles when he remember he never say that words to stiles since he meet Jennifer. He was the one who asked Stiles out, asked his hand in marriage, but he’s the one who make him suffer through their marriage, talked about irony. He though he loves Stiles more, but he realized Stiles loves him much more than he loves Stiles. After all, he almost left Stiles for Jennifer when Stiles keep waiting for him.

He keeps waiting.

He hope Stiles is waiting for him now too in his _sleep_.

+++

It was his 58th birthday last week, he never though he’ll life this long, and here he is now. Looking at the white ceiling in the hospital with all this medical equipment around him and doctors run in and out of the big room.

 _Cancer_.

All those years drowning himself in alcohol finally did him. No one will tell about too much alcohol is not healthy since he live by himself since then. No Stiles to complain and took all his liquor away from him. 

It’s hurt. He can feel his body started to root inside. 5 years living with cancer has made him realized just how bad his sin was. God want to give him yet another punishment than couldn’t meet his love sooner. His body suffering for 5 years, but now he feels relieved.

Maybe this time, is _finally_ his time. His time to meet _him_.

His eyelids feels to heavy, feels like he want to sleep after days didn’t sleep. He stopped to fight the sleepiness, and close his eyes. Then he saw him.

Standing there, several meters in front of him, dazzling in his red hoodie, smiling brightly to him. He looks just like he remembered, so beautiful, so _alive_. He realized that his 58 years old body has change too, he was himself who just turned 18 –himself when he first saw Stiles and fall in love with him. Stiles stretch out his hand toward him and grinned. _“Sourwolf”_.

He grinned back and run forward. Run toward _his only one_.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Suggestions and critics are welcomed. Comment and Kudos are ever more :D


End file.
